


In Which I Don't Write Very Well And Dave Cries For Some Reason

by LemonPeelRitual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Forgive Me, Gay confusion?, It's not finished and I don't think I'm going to finish it., M/M, this is really bad, uhm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPeelRitual/pseuds/LemonPeelRitual
Summary: Dave moves to a new town. And on his second night there, he runs into a boy in the street. The boy is drunk, beaten up, and suffocating without his inhaler. Dave helps him and something sparks inside. Is it friendship or something a little more?





	In Which I Don't Write Very Well And Dave Cries For Some Reason

The crisp January air makes me shiver as I walk down the sidewalk. I think I like Texas better. The park is beautiful at night. I sigh and look around at the trees. I hear a sort of gasping noise and look around for the source. There's a black form on the ground.

"Hello?"

Someone gasps in return. I rush over to them and kneel in front of them. Them is a small teenage boy, probably younger than me. He's really tiny at least. He fumbles around on the ground, searching for something. 

"Are you okay?!"

He shakes his head. "In..... Hai.. In.... Hail...."

Oh shit. "Did you drop it?"

He nods "I... I... Need..." My hand knocks something across the sidewalk. Found it. I hand it to him and he uses it and stops gasping. "Where's..... Glasses...?" He slurs his words. I'm pretty sure he's drunk, I couldn't tell before because he was gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"Hey dude, you okay?"

"Party..... Glasses..."

"Lets get you home. Where do you live?"

"No....." I stand him up and he falls right back on the ground, puking everywhere. "Well...... Shit... Puke on my jeans." He attempts to brush it off. I grab his hands.

"Don't touch that. It's gross." We pass under a street lamp and the light illuminates his face. "Whoa." I stop him. His face is beat up and bloody. "What happened to you?" He looks at me and smiles sloppily. 

"I don't know." He slurs his words.

"Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"No! I can't.... Alcohol...."

"Okay." I pause and think for a moment. "You're gonna come home with me."

"M'kay...." A light drizzle starts.

 

I push the apartment door open and enter. "Dirk, I'm home!" No answer. I guess he's not here. I help the kid to my room. He sits down on the floor and leans on the wall. "What's your name, kid?"

"John.... Eg-......."

"John Egg?" No answer. He appears to be asleep. "Fuck." I have to get him out of these wet and pukey clothes. I tug his shirt off his head. His tan stomach has a long scar on it. He also has a couple of other scars on his torso. I tug a tee shirt over his head I pull it down his back and my hand runs over something on his back I look at what was on his back. The word "LOSER" is carved into his back. I stare at it in shock. I finish getting him out of his wet clothes and carry the small fragile boy to my bed. I feel like I could break him if I dropped him or something. I pull the blankets over him and leave my room. I hear the front door open and shut. I walk into the living room. Dirk and Jake are making out in the middle of the room. "We have company. This drunk kid was dying on the sidewalk at the park. He's sleeping in my room. Try to keep it quiet." I smirk at them. I walk into the kitchen, leaving them to do whatever the fuck they want. I open the refrigerator, expecting to be attacked by weapons of any sort. No, the fridge is actually full of edible objects. I pull open a drawer to see what's in there. Puppets pop out and I scream. I take them out and throw them on the ground. I stomp on them for good measure. Then I stuff them under the refrigerator. In the back of the refrigerator I see some apple juice. Hell fucking yes.

 

I wake up and groan. Never again will I go to a party. I sit up and look around. Where am I? Aw hell, I'm gonna get murdered. My chest tightens and I wheeze. I need my inhaler. I pat my pockets to see if they're in there. No, I'm wearing someone else's clothes. My face is now red, I know it. I gasp for breath. Am I going to suffocate? Every time, it feels like I'm going to suffocate to death. Someone opens the door and rushes in. They're just a red blur. They shove my inhaler into my hands. I use it and my breathing calms. "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my glasses?"

"Woah, woah, woah." His voice is charming. "I'm Dave Strider, you're at my house, and I didn't know you had glasses."

"What happened?"

"You were dying in the park so I helped you out."

"I'm John Egbert."

"You told me your name was John Egg." He laughs and I can't help but join in.

"Um. Who's clothes am I wearing?"

"Oh.... Mine. I swear I didn't try anything, you were covered in puke and soaking wet." He rubs his neck. There's a black blob on his face, sunglasses maybe?

"No, no! It's okay, I guess... Did you.... See?"

"Yeah..." 

I groan and put my head in my hands. "Well, thanks for everything. Can you take me home?"

"Yeah. Your clothes are in the washer machine right now."

"Okay. Can I... Call my dad? I broke my phone last week."

"Sure." He tosses a phone at me and I stare at him. "What?"

"I can't see."

"Oh right." He grabs the phone from me. "Number?"

"323-2378." He hands me the phone. It rings twice before he picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"John!"

"Sorry I was gone last night..."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just.. I'll be coming home soon I hope. Oh, and I need a new pair of glasses. They're no doubt broken."

"Did you get beat up again?!"

"..."

"God... Who was it?"

"I-I don't remember. Look, I gotta go! I love you. Bye!" I hit end and hand Dave his phone back. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem.... Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smile reassuringly at him. He stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me up as well. My head is pounding. Dave leads me down a hallway and sits me down on a couch he comes back and hands me something cold and yellow. "What is this?"

"AJ."

"Have you seen "Little Monsters"?"

"No, but I promise it's not piss."

I wearily drink it but it seems fine. Dave is drinking his own apple juice.

 

"Bro, I'm leaving, be back later!" We walk out the door and down the stairs. I cling to Dave as we walk. "Man, you must love me so much."

"I just don't want to get hurt or something. I'll probably trip without you."

"Why are you so small?"

"Why are you so tall?"

"Wait... How old are you?"

"Fifteen, my birthday is coming up in a few months."

"Oh. I'm sixteen, my birthday was last month."

"This is it."

"Dave?.... Can you... Come in with me? And uh, not tell my dad about what you saw? He doesn't know.."

"Yeah, sure." Dave walks me through the front door.

"Daddy? I'm home." I see him walk out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a bright pink hand towel. He hugs me and asks if I'm okay. I nod and hug him back. Dave is just standing there awkwardly. "This is Dave. He helped me out."

"Mr. Egbert." They shake hands and I tug Dave down the hallway. We enter my room and I let go of Dave. I pull open the top drawer and pull out a pair of replacement glasses. I put them on and look at Dave. He's really handsome, even though I can't see his eyes because of the sunglasses he's wearing.

"What?"

"Well.... You actually look hot. I didn't expect you to..."

"Do you have a cruuussh?" He sings.

"Do you go to Central High? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday."

"In the middle of December?"

He shrugs and sits down on my bed next to me. He has freckles and blonde hair that looks better now that I can see. "So Egg....."

"There's school tomorrow, will I see you there?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to go because I didn't want all the ladies to be obsessed and so in love with me but it seems I already got one right here."

"I am not a girl!"

"So you admit your feelings for me?" He smirks at me.

"No!"

My dad opens the door and hands me an ice pack. "Here, use this before your face swells even more."

"What?" I grab the ice pack and stand up. I look in the mirror. My face has a huge swollen bruise on it. "Huh, I can't feel it at all." I put the ice on my face and sit back down. "Thanks."

 

I push open the door to my first class and enter. I see a couple people looking at me. I see John sitting in the back. I head to the seat next to him. He shakes his head as I sit down. "You have to go. Don't sit by me." He whispers to me. He's scared.

"No chance."

"Please!"

"Sorry, bro."

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" A guy slams his hands down on John's desk, making him jump.

"If you fuck with him, you have to fuck with me."

The guy laughs and walks off, knocking John's notebook off the table, papers going everywhere. I help him pick it up. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Stick up for you, or help you pick that up?"

"Stick up for me, smartass."

"Woah, are you mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be fine. Listen, I can beat the fuck out of em."

"No Dave! Just don't, please!"

"I'm not gonna listen to you, Egg."

"Fine. Whatever. Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care."

 

"Oh my god Dave just go please?

"Tell me John. Who did this to you?"

"Nobody, I'm okay!"

"John."

"No!"

"John. Who."

"Just go away will you? I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Once you tell me, yeah sure." Dave slams his hand on the wall behind me, making me jump. "/John./" He's too close. "Come on." I can feel his breath hot on my face. "Who was it?" A part of me doesn't want him to move but the other part is screaming at me for letting him get so close. "Egbert." I feel my lips quiver and my stomach churn. **((CAN I JUST POINT OUT HOW STUPID THIS PART IS. OKAY THX BYE))**

"J-Jack."

"I'll walk you home tonight, okay?" He pulls away.

"Okay... I'll see you then, I guess?"

"Yeah."

 

I lean on the wall and wait for Dave. I rub my sore arms. Earlier, the football team attacked me in the boy's bathroom. Why did I tell Dave who it was? Why did I even let him know I was attacked? Ugh. He's going to do something stupid, I know it. It's crazy that I haven't even known him for a two days but yet I feel like I know him already. 

"Yo, Egg."

"Hey Dave. Lets go?"

"Yup."

We walk down the street, occasionally laughing at a joke and talking.

"Is that him?"

"Who..." My eyes follow his finger. He's pointing at the kid waiting at the street corner. I should have known he'd be waiting for me. "Dave. We have to go..."

"No. Stay here." Dave walks up to Jack.

"If it isn't the Egg's boyfriend."

"Yup." Dave punches the kid in the face hard. I didn't know he was that strong. Jack stumbles back. He tackles Dave and knocks him to the ground. I run towards them. Jack punches him in the face.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

Dave gets up off the ground. "Run." Jack comes up behind him and shoves Dave to the side. Dave stumbles to the side but he doesn't fall. "Ohhhhohohh, now you're asking for it." Dave punches him in the gut and Jack backs up for a second before attacking Dave again. Jack grabs hold of his neck. 

"Dave!"

He struggles and claws at the hands around his neck before going limp. Jack drops him to the ground. He turns and runs.

"Dave!" I pull his phone out of his back pocket and dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Uhh, he choked Dave! I-I don't know what to do he's not breathing is he okay what do I do!?" I use my inhaler.

"Okay where is your location?"

"I'm on the corner of Gold and Autumn! Oh god, is he going to be okay?"

"Sir, calm down, he'll be fine. An ambulance is on it's way. Hang tight." The ambulance tears down the street and Dave gets rushed inside the back. We arrive at the hospital and I sit down on a chair, playing with my glasses. I breathe slowly to try and avoid an asthma attack. My throat closes up and I start coughing and wheezing. Looks like that plan failed, huh? I can't breathe. Someone moves me and my glasses clatter to the ground.

"Asth-*wheeze*-ma-*wheeze*-atta-*wheeze*"

 

The IV drips liquid into my arm. My dad is holding my hand. The inflammation in my neck went down and they're going to release me soon. Not like I'm going to leave anyway, Dave is here with a fractured jaw. He's in a coma. Second day in town and he's already hurt. And it's my fault. I squeeze my dad's hand. 

"I won't let them hurt my friends or me again."

 

"Dave. Good morning. They said that you're waking up or whatever. they said it's a 'gradual' wake up, whatever that means. I had some apple juice this morning. I saved some for when you wake up, your brother said you like apple juice a lot. I think he's taking this really hard. I met his boyfriend. He was really nice. Yeah. So.... I think that.. Can you even hear me? Dr. Claire said that you're reacting to stuff now, and that means that you'll wake up soon. I don't really know how this works and I didn't really get it so I didn't pay attention. I did a little research and found that you can hear me? But.. I guess what I wanted to say was really dumb. Nevermind it. Today marks the second week you've been in a coma. Jack no longer goes to our school. I don't know what happened to him. I'm scared. I won't be able to visit you this week much. You know, I still don't know the color of your eyes. I wonder if you have some exotic eye color or just have a dull brown or blue like mine. I should go. Please wake up soon."

 

In class I get a text, I got a new phone.

TT: Dave just woke up.  
GT: Can I see him right after school?  
TT: He's asking for you right now.  
GT: I'm in school right now.  
TT: I know, skip or something.  
GT: I don't do that.  
TT: Yeah, well, he won't talk until he finds out you are okay.  
GT: Ugh, lunch is coming up. I'll see you then.

I just got back to school today. First day and everything. I had to stay in the hospital because I had to get a treatment for an injury I got at that party. I don't think there'll be anyone attacking me today. I sneak out during lunch and head over towards the hospital. I enter his room and I see him, sitting up. 

"John! I could hear you while I was asleep! I thought I was dreaming and I felt you there with me but I couldn't say anything. It was so cool."

I hug him. "You scared me so much." My voice is muffled by his chest.

 

 

FEBRUARY 11TH

"Yo, Egg."

"Yeah?"

"It's February 11th and in three days it's Valentine's day. On Wednesday."

"Yeah, and?"

"You don't have a girl."

"Neither do you."

"My girl don't like guys like me, I'm not her type."

"Who is it? Tell me!"

"Nah."

"Come on! I'm your best friend!"

"Hmmm. Nah."

"I'll die if you don't tell meeeeeeee."

"Have fun dying then."

"Urgggghhh!" I roll over on my bed. "I don't need a date. I'm happy with being your friend. I don't need anyone else." I kick my legs in the air. "I should go over to your house later and force you to watch a movie with me."

"Cool. Well, I, Dave Strider, will be your date for Valentine's." I can hear his slight Texan accent.

"Ha ha ha ha! You wish."

"Dirk is calling me. I gotta go."

"Bye!"

 

"John! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I get up and go to the dining room. He made spaghetti. "If I see any cake, I'm gonna scream." I serve my plate and eat. 

"So, who's your crush?" I choke on my spaghetti.

"What?!" I don't have a crush!!"

"A dad always knows when his son has a crush. It's my superpower."

"I don't have a crush... I don't think so. No. I don't."

"Mmmmmhmm."

 

 

"Valentine's is in threeeee days, Joooohn! Three!"

"Ugh, I don't need a date!"

"Yeah you do!"

"You need a date. Maybe I can help you with that mystery girl! What's she like?"

"She's very nice and hot and she has these striking eyes that I want to stare into forever. I think she likes girls though. I think I'll have to give her up and maybe we'll just be friends."

"Aww, don't be like that! Tell her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way? Maybe she isn't gay at all!"

"Hmm. Maybe."

"You should tell her on Valentine's day!"

He looks back at the movie thoughtfully. I decide to leave him alone.

"I'm hungry. Do you have popcorn?"

"Yeah, lets go get it." We both get up and head to the kitchen. I trip and Dave grabs my wrists to keep me from falling. "I caught you." He tries to pull me up but we fall and he lands on top of me, pinning me to the ground. His sunglasses clatter to the ground and we stare into each other's eyes. His eyes are a brilliant red. His face is red and his hands are holding my arms down. My face grows hot and he releases my hands. He gets up and runs down the hallway. I chase after him.

"Dave?" I try to open the bathroom door. It's locked. "Dave open this door please. What's wrong? I-I'm sorry. Come out. Did I do something? Dave? Are you okay? Dave?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"......... What? Why would I hate you?"

"... My eyes."

"No. They're beautiful Dave. Way better than my dull-"

"No. Your eyes are bright. They're the first thing I notice about you every time I see you."

"You should stay with your sunglasses off."

"Whatever." The door lock clicks but he doesn't open the door. I open it and enter the bathroom. Dave is sitting in the bathtub. 

"Can I join you in that tub?" He scoots over and allows me to sit next to him me. I get in the tub next to him and we sit there in silence, staring at the ceiling. I fall asleep on his shoulder.

 

 

John falls asleep and I pull him closer. I wake up lying on my side, my arms wrapped around John. I should get up and off him, seeing as he's the "girl" I was talking about earlier and is probably straight. But I want this moment to last so I don't think I'll move. Just because two close guy friends cuddle in a tub together, it don't mean they're gay. John stirs awake. He wheezes and I sit up, alarmed. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I think I'm good." His face is a light pink. He looks at the arms around his waist. I let go of him.

"Sorry." My face is hot but I know my shades will cover it up- Oh. I don't have my shades. I look at my shoes at the bottom of the tub, below the spout thing. John's feet are smaller and they are resting a foot away from mine because he's so short. His feet move up slightly and he wraps his arms around me, surprising me. He cuddles up to me and I lay my hand on his shoulder awkwardly. Dirk walks into the bathroom. 

"You two better not have had gay butt sex in my bathtub."

"Dirk! Oh my god! It's not like that!" John giggles and sits up. He winks at Dirk and I smack him lightly on the back of his head. "John!" He giggles some more before getting up out of the tub. I rub my red face to try and get the color to go away. I drop back into the tub.

"Lil Bro? I wanna take a shower. You probably want out of there."

"Uggggggghhhhhhhhhhh." I get up slowly and leave the bathroom.

"Tell me about this mystery girl." John appears behind me, scaring the shit out of me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to know who it is."

"Do I know her?"

"I would say yes."

"Is it Rose?"

"She's more of a sister to me."

"Is it Jade?"

"She's with the other Dave."

"Is it Terezi?"

"Nah, she's pretty cool and all but she's too weird and more of a best friend. Not like I'm replacing you or anything."

"Roxy?"

"She's totally crushing on you and that Calliope girl."

"Jane?"

"No. I think her and Roxy are actually dating, now that I think of it."

"Vriska?"

"No!"

"Aradia?"

"She's cool but no."

"Feferi?"

"Nooooope."

"Um... Nepeta?"

"I'd totally hit on her but I won't date her."

"Kanaya?"

"She's with Rose. Everybody knows that."

"That argument is invalid! You can have a crush on someone who's dating someone! Is it that mail girl?"

"I don't even know her well."

"Uhh.... Eridan?"

"Ugh, no."

"He's a dude anyway. Wait. Are you crushing on a dude? A straight dude? Is that it?"

"..."

"Ohhhhhh okay so I have to guess the dude!"

"No. Don't, I'm not going to answer you anymore."

"Ughhhh fine. So are you going to ask him out on Valentine's day?"

"Probably not."

"When then?"

"I'm not."

"But won't it hurt you to be their friend and know that you had a chance with them? Like, if there's absolutely no chance, it'd suck because you seem really close to him."

"But that's just it! I know there's no chance. I know it. I just can't let him go. I don't want to let him go. I want to hold on to what we have forever and if I ask him out, that might change. I may never know what his answer will be."

"Well, at least you'll still have me. Even if I may be a downgrade from him, I'll still be here no matter what happens." He smiles at me. 

"Heh," I scoff "Yeah. I still have you."

"See? You'll be fine. Oh, and the school is having a dance."

"In the middle of the week? But Wednesdays suck. Can we just like take Wednesday out and just have six days in a week? It'd be much easier."

"Nah, I like Wednesdays. They're nice." He flops backwards into my lap "We should totally go to the dance. And afterwards, Vriska is having a party. We should go."

"Vriska?"

"Serket."

"Yeah, I know. Just... Didn't she like you? I remember you saying something about her liking you. Then you said something about it not ever being possible. I think you have a chance."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. You really sure I should ask her out?"

"Aren't you crushing on that Roxy girl but she got a girlfriend, right? So the best way to forget someone is by dating someone else. Unless they are completely irreplaceable."

"How do you know that's true?"

"I don't." I pick at John's hair, putting it back into its proper places. He stares up at me.

"Your eyes are pretty. I like your freckles. They're just everywhere."

"I have em' on my arms too."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"I never really noticed this but your hair is red. Like a strawberry blonde."

"Yeah, I guess." I stop stroking his hair, which I never noticed that I was even doing that in the first place. My hand lays to rest on his cheek. My mind tells me to move but I don't. He reaches up and puts his hand on mine. I quickly pull my hand away from his face and look out the window. Anywhere but him. The sun starts to set and I look back at John. He fell asleep in my lap. I kiss his forehead, take off his glasses, carefully move him off my lap, and stand up. I pull the blanket over him and jam a pillow under his head. Perfection. I pick my shades up off the ground. I look at them for a minute or two then toss them on the dining table. I turn off all the lights. Dirk has to be done with his shower by now, he's probably with his boyfriend again. I wonder what they're doing. Ew. No I don't. They're probably actually watching a movie together. I sigh and grab two slices of bread. I set them down on the counter and open the refrigerator. I pull out a random sliced meat and the lettuce. I close the doors and make a sandwich. I turn around and open the refrigerator again. I grab a bottle of AJ. My sandwich is missing. John! "Heeyyy! Not nice. That was mine!" The room is silent. "Give it back." I whine. I walk over to the couch. I can see easily, being used to having shades on. I tug the blankets off John. He grins. He has his glasses he can see perfectly. No.... I have lost! The prankster can see! I grab at his glasses but he moves out of the way. He gets up and runs to the front door. I chase after him and he dives behind the couch. "John. Just give me the sandwich. Nobody has to get hurt!" He tosses Lil' Cal at me. I scream and crouch into a ball. "WHY?!? Why don't I just throw a fuckin clown at you? Play with your fears! And I hid that thing, it needs to die!" John stands up and moves out from behind the couch. I tackle him. He laughs. "Wait.. Are you ticklish?"

"Uh.. NO?" He tries to get away from me. I tickle him. He laughs and squirms under my hands. "Dave- haahaha- no- hahahah- stop I- hahahaha!" Somehow he gets his legs wrapped around my waist and I blow on his stomach. He laughs and shoves me back. He sits on me and looks into my eyes. He leans forward a little bit. My heart starts to beat fast. "Are YOU ticklish?"

"Hell no- WHAT THE FUCK NO STOP IT!" He tickles me and I push him off of me. He looks a bit worried. I hate my laugh, it just sounds so dumb and not cool. "Just.. Don't, okay?" He bites his bottom lip. That is so fucking cute, I can't even handle this right now. "Look, you're fine. I'm good, stop looking at me like that. Oh and, where the fuck is that sandwich?" He gets up off the ground and hands me the sandwich.

"Where's mine?"

"You make it. I ain't."

"Ugggh, fine."

 

 

"Are you ready for Vriska's party?" I look at Dave, er, well, his shades is more like it. He put them back on for school.

"Yeah, I guess. Just... Don't get drunk like you were when I first met you, please."

"Oh, I won't. Don't worry." I hope. The dance was boring but we managed to convince Jade and Rose to come. Rose is bringing her girlfriend with. Dave only really talked to me. I kept trying to get him to talk to "Mystery Boy" but he refused. I kinda hope that "Mystery Boy" is me, though I know it can't be. Plus I'm not gay. We walk to Vriska's house. I knock on the door and Vriska opens it. 

"John! I haven't seen you in forever! I talked to Dave about you."

"She wouldn't shut up." She laughs and pulls me in. I look back at Dave, silently pleading him to help me out. "Good luck, Egg." Vriska pulls me to the kitchen. 

"So, John." She's gonna try flirting with me. She hands me a red plastic cup and sits on the counter. I look around. "Joooooooohn!" I turn my attention back to her. "So whatcha say?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I stare at her for a second, Dave's words echoing through my head. I should accept but... I don't want to? "Uhh... Vriska."

"Hmm?" She stares at me, not blinking. Which is actually kind of creepy.

"I don't..." She frowns at me. "Look, I don't want to take you away from someone else. Clearly Meenah is crushing on you." She looks at Meenah across the room "She doesn't have anyone else. I don't either... But that's okay! There's somebody that I'm crushing on! And.. I would be very sad if they started dating someone else! And I could never date you knowing that I also love somebody else. It would be very unfair." She looks at me for a second then stands up slowly and makes her way to Meenah. I sigh and turn around, running into Nepeta. She's jumping up and down and pointing at me. She stops as soon as she notices that I noticed. I follow her line of sight. I don't know who the jumping was directed at but I do see Dave. I turn back around and raise an eyebrow at her. She squeals as her boyfriend wraps his muscled arms around her. I shrug and head towards Dave. "Dave!"

"So how'd it go with Vriska?"

"I told her no."

"What? Why? I thought that you were supposed to ask her out?"

"Nah, she asked me out but I told her that Meenah was crushing on her and I know that she's crushing on Meenah so... I did a little match making." I nervously sip my drink.

"How is it that you knew they liked each other? You're so oblivious."

"No I'm not! I noticed that Vriska talks about Meenah and the way Meenah acts around her, they should tumble down a hill together. All romantic and fun like."

"You're starting to sound like Nepeta."

"What? No. I'm just John, no Nepetas here." He smirks and takes my drink. "Wha-hey!" He drinks it just to make me angry. But I don't get angry and he know I wont. I punch his arm. "Wow, so nice."

"Ugh, this tastes terrible. Where did you get this?"

"Vriska gave it to me, the drinks are over there." I point at a table covered in drinks. We walk over there and Dave grabs a drink full of some green Mtn Dew with alcohol in it titled 'Grub soda'. "Careful, I saw the clown dude messing with that."

"Ehhhh." He examines the drink. "It should be fine. It's not like he's gonna try to kill us all or anything."

"Fair." Dave takes a gulp of his grub soda and turn to face me. "Let's dance."

"Wha-" He pulls me out to the middle of the living room where the sweaty bodies are clumped together the most.

 

 

"What count is that?"

"Seventh. Well not including the shots. Which I'm not /entirely/ sure how to calculate but like-"

"I thought we weren't gonna get drunk or something.."

"Mmmmh yeah but we did."

"True."

"At least it's not like baaaadly slurring drunk."

"Not like when I met you."

"Not like when you met me." John giggles. Fuck he's cute.

"I need.... Another drink." I tear myself from John and head to the kitchen. I grab the closest solo cup off the counter and head back out to Vriska's living room. The party has died down a little bit and there's more room to breathe.

"Hey Dave! C'mere." John grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Well no shit. But wher-" I feel a jolt when he presses his fingertips to my lips.

"Shhhh... Don't you trust me?" We get to the top of the stairs and he starts down the hallway. I stop and grab his shoulder, turning him around to face me and pressing my lips against his. I rest my arms on his shoulders. The solo cup in my hand drops to the floor and splashes all over the floor and walls. John's arms snake around my waist and I tangle my fingers in his hair. He pulls away, breathing heavily. "Dave..."

"John." I lean back in and he places a hand on my chest, stopping me.

"Dave."

"John?"

"I-I... I'm not sure if.... If I'm.... Gay?" Oh fuck. My arms feel heavy and my stomach is churning.

"O-oh... Fuck."

"I mean... I like girls I think? But I still-"

"I-I-I'm so, so, so sorry John." I pull away from him.

"Wait!" He grabs my hands. "I didn't say I didn't like it or wanted you to stop." My face is hot and my vision is spilling with tears.

"No, fuck, John I should have asked. I probably took your first kiss or some shit and I didn't ask for consent. You'll have to grow up knowing that some guy who you didn't even like kissed you and you don't like guys and he's not a girl and... And.... You're not even dating... And...." I hiccup and rub my eyes.

"No, no, no, no Dave don't cry I don't- I.... I..." John grabs my shoulders and kisses me. "I don't know who I like anymore! I thought I liked girls then I met you and I liked you which was kind of odd since I've never ever liked a boy before but I'm willing to kiss you because goddamn I really like you!" 

".... You do?"

"Yes!" He pauses for a second before continuing, "Can we go back to the whole kissing-your-hot-best-friend thing now?"

"That works for me."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I WAS GOING THROUGH MY "AM I GAY" PHASE AND LIKE I JUST DIDN'T STOP
> 
> TURNS OUT
> 
> NO, I'M NOT GAY
> 
> JUST A FANBOY
> 
> PLEASE SHOOT THIS


End file.
